A Second Chance
by Crystal-Turtle
Summary: AU: The Thompson sisters are the most infamous female pirates out there. What will happen when they kidnap Lord Death's son? Something that's going to change their lives forever. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: A Plan Comes Together

**A/N: Shiiiiiiit, I've been procrastinating on this one for so long… T_T Well, it's definitely a change from what I usually do. First AU and first multi-chap, here we go! *hides in corner* Enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and by the way, just to clear some things up... they are not in Nevada, and this takes place somewhere in the 1700's or something.**

**Summary: The Thompson sisters are the most badass female pirates out there, plundering cities and killing for wealth. The two terrors aim high, kidnapping the Lord of Death City's son for a ransom. The two sisters had no idea what they were getting themselves into... AU!**

**A Second Chance**

Two blonde girls stood outside the city, gazing at the flames that enveloped the buildings standing before them. Screams of the residents could be heard all around as they tried to put out the scorching flames and salvage what was left of their homes. The taller blonde girl sighed and flicked back her hair, picking up her bag. The bag jingled, full of gold and other valuable trinkets stolen from the now burning town.

"Get your bag, Patty. Let's go back to the ship."

"Okie doke, Sis!" the younger blonde chirped.

_That town should've been expecting that,_ the older sister thought. _They had to have heard of us before, yet it was still so easy…_

The two girls were none other than the Thompson sisters, the most infamous, feared female pirates roaming the seas. The older sister, Elizabeth, was the leader, and was considered to be a truly rotten apple. The younger sister, Patricia, was thought to be tainted by her sister's influence at a young age, and therefore, was insane.

The sisters laughed as they hauled their loot onto their ship. "So, what's our next stop, Sis?" Patty asked, gazing up at her sister with admiration in her eyes.

Liz felt so ashamed. Maybe those stupid townspeople spreading rumors were right; she _was_ a terrible influence on her sister.

"Death City," Liz replied, "we can cash in some of this crap we picked up there."

It couldn't be helped; this life was all Liz and Patty had. They had no other options, being abandoned by their parents and left to fend for themselves. All they could do was steal and kill to survive. And so far, it had been working out. They hadn't been snagged by the police once. Liz was not going to let that happen- she had to do this, for her sister!

The large vessel slowly pulled away from the burning harbor. _There's no looking back, _Liz told herself. _This is how we must live._ After so many robberies and deaths, the Thompsons had learned to ignore guilt. After awhile, they just overall stopped feeling guilt.

Some hours of counting gold coins later, Death City came into the view of the ship. As they sailed closer, they could see the main port was infested with police, expecting them. "Damn, this town's smarter than the last," Liz grunted. Liz steered the ship away from the main port, and around the city to a smaller one on the less-visited coast of Death City.

"Now Patty, we gotta be quiet and not make a scene for now," Liz told her sister, who was vigorously nodding. "Eventually they'll catch on. Here, let's see if there are any cops first. Transform for me?"

"Okay!" Patty squealed with excitement, transforming into her weapon form. After skillfully catching the gun, Liz carefully exited the ship with Patty concealed in her holster, acting natural.

The dock was clear and deserted except for one little building, which was the dock master's shack. "Hello?" Liz knocked on the shack's wooden door. Rustling could be heard from inside, along with a loud snort and a bang noise.

Eventually, the door was opened by a chubby, middle-aged man with a nasty five o'clock shadow. The man yawned, then mumbled, "Can I help you…?"

Liz put on a sweet smile, making the man straighten up a bit. "Yes, I was wondering, where is Lord Death's mansion?"

As the man gave Liz unspecific directions, Patty was wondering. _What could big Sis want at Lord Death's mansion? Pirates like us visiting that place… that's like askin' to get arrested!_

"…So basically, it's on top of that big hill in the middle of town." the man finished, yawning again.

Liz twitched. Did _he really have to describe the whole town, THEN TELL ME THAT? _"Thank you sir," she smiled again, whipping out Patty and shooting the man in the forehead. "Okay Patty, let's go back to the ship and change."

The sister's exited the ship again, this time in frilly dresses with their hair pulled back so they would blend in. "Sooo…" Patty tapped her chin, "should we go to the treasure shop first, or… the mansion?"

"Treasure shop first," Liz said with a grave look in her eyes. Patty was perplexed. _What the hell could Sis be planning? She can't possibly wanna ROB Lord Death's mansion… that would be so stupid of her!_

The sisters calmly walked through town, not looking suspicious or getting any strange looks from anyone. Liz and Patty carried their treasure in their large purses that not many other women had, so they were trying to pass them as a fashion statement.

They finally entered the squatty treasure trade-in. Twenty minutes and two bags of gold later, the two exited the treasure shop. "Man, we really made a killing offa that last town!" **(A/N: Pun TOTALLY intended XD) **Patty smiled widely, holding up her large sack of gold.

"Yeah…" Liz mumbled, gaze set straight ahead and mouth in a thin, grim line, obviously in deep thought._ What could she be so serious about?_ Patty was bewildered by her sister's odd behavior.

"Come on Patty, I have something else I wanna do before we leave this town." Patty snapped out of her thoughts and followed her sister. The two girls walked into a dark, unoccupied alley where Patty transformed. "Watcha gonna do, Sis?" she said from her gun form.

Liz's dark blue eyes hardened. "You'll see."

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N: Did you like it? What did you think? Please review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Symmetrical Capture!

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for reviewing and favoriting chapter 1! :D Sorry I didn't get this out sooner… but here's chapter two! Enjoy~**

**Chapter 2- The (Symmetrical) Capture!**

Patty looked up at her sister from her gun form with worry in her eyes. _What's she up to?_

Liz walked over to a few strangers and started asking them questions. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Liz smiled sweetly, earning a smile back from the older woman.

"Yes, dear?"

"Could you tell me a little about the family of Death?"

The woman looked slightly shocked. "Alright, but I'm afraid I don't know very much," she shrugged, "I've only seen Lord Death's son a few times out in town. His name is Death the Kid though, I do know that. He's a very polite, handsome young man," the woman put her fingertips to her temples, trying to think. "I remember him having an odd obsession… let's see… Oohh! I remember now," the lady smacked her fist to her palm. "He was very fervent that everything had to be symmetrical." The woman finished with a nod.

Patty could practically see the gears turning in her sister's head. "Thank you very much, ma'am," Liz smiled again, walking away. "Let's ask a few more people, just to make sure," she said out loud, more to herself than Patty.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me anything strange you've noticed about Lord Death's son?"

"Yeah, the Kid's got this really weird symmetry fetish."

"…Uh, thank you, sir."

Liz walked around for a good half an hour, getting just about the same response from everyone she asked.

"He's got this strange obsession with symmetry!"

"He has a serious OCD problem."

"He rearranged my entire shop so everything on the right and left was balanced!"

Liz sighed, wiping some sweat off of her brow. "Alright Patty, I think we know all we need to about Lord Death's son," Liz said with an eye twitch. "Let's go before the sun sets."

Liz made her way down the winding hill that was Death City and back to their ship. Once they reached the dock, Patty transformed back. "Why are you back here if you were gonna go to Death's mansion, Sis?" Patty scratched her head. Her sister was making her brain hurt!

Liz was looking into her vanity mirror, making sure her hair was parted EXACTLY in the middle. She put on the most symmetrical dress she could find, and took out all of her mismatched earrings. Ignoring Patty's question, she turned to her with a giggle. "Do I look symmetrical enough to you?" Liz said with a laugh.

Liz's plan started to come together in Patty's head like pieces of a (symmetrical) puzzle. _But what would Sis want with Death the Kid?_

Not waiting for a response, Liz went on. "Now Patty, I need you to do me a huge favor." Patty cocked her head. _Huh?_

Liz grabbed Patty's hand and started writing on it. "I need you to go up to Death's mansion. You shouldn't have to worry about Lord Death. Since he's so old, he's confined to his room and immobile. Ask for Death the Kid when you get there, and say that to him," Liz finished, pointing towards Patty's hand.

Patty paused, picturing the scenario in her head. "That's a little hard, but I think I could pull it off!" Patty flashed a thumbs up and a cheesy smile.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you SO much Patty!" Liz hugged her little sister tightly. "I'll be waiting here."

Patty started to walk away from the dock and back up through Death City. _But, why couldn't Sis just go see him herself?_ Patty wondered. After about ten minutes, she finally reached the long drive that lead to the perfectly symmetrical building.

Patty lifted the big, skull-shaped knocker and knocked. A pregnant pause went by, then the door was answered by a (symmetrical) maid. "Hello," the girl bowed.

"Excuse me ma'am, could I please speak to Death the Kid?" Patty asked the maid, serious for once.

"Of course, milady. Let me go fetch him." The maid disappeared up a long, spiraling staircase.

After a couple of minutes went by, a boy of about fifteen came down. _Wow,_ Patty thought, _his hair is funny._ It had three white stripes on one side, but none on the other.

"Hello miss," Death the Kid took Patty's hand and kissed it, "you wanted to see me?"

Patty's curiosity took over her. "What's up with your hair and the funny stripes?"

An awkward silence passed between the two before the boy started going into hysterics. "I KNOOOW! It's so asymmetrical, it's sickening… I'm nothing but asymmetrical garbage… I deserve to DIE!" Death the Kid sobbed, on the ground in fetal position.

Not really sure what to do, Patty bent down next to him. "No you're not, you're fine!" she smiled, laughing. "And besides, the rest of you is perfectly symmetrical, so it doesn't really matter!"

Death the Kid looked up at her with big, teary golden eyes. "D-do you mean that?"

"Sure!" Patty patted his head. "Now, I was told to tell you there's a symmetrical girl down at the dock wanting to see you." Patty was nervous. _Sis's plan is a good one, but will he fall for it?_

Death the Kid rose and dramatically pointed in the air. "I must go to her at once!" he then turned to his facepalming maid. "Sarah, please tell my father I'll be going out for a bit."

"Right away, sir," the maid sighed, then disappeared up the staircase again.

Death the Kid followed Patty down to the dock where Liz was waiting. _Man, these rich kids are really gullible,_ Patty giggled to herself.

As they were walking down through the town, people were whispering and pointing to the odd boy. "Wow, I guess you're really popular!" Patty laughed.

Death the Kid had an embarrassed look on his face. "Yes, since my father owns the city, I guess that gives me a good reputation," the two teens both laughed together.

The two finally approached the dock. When they came into sight of Liz, Death the Kid stopped walking, jaw dropping to the floor. Liz smiled (symmetrically). _My plan is working perfectly! ~_

"Y….." the boy pointed and stuttered. "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" he cried out with little hearts in his eyes.

Liz blushed at his reaction. _Wow, he's even more obsessed than I thought._ "You really think so?" she smiled shyly.

"Why, of course! Your dress, your hair… everything about you is perfectly symmetrical!"

Liz's smile morphed into an evil smirk. "NOW PATTY!"

Patty had somehow snuck up behind Death the Kid. She hit him, hard, on the back of the head with a heavy barrel. The strange boy fell unconscious onto the floor.

"Great job, Patty!" Liz beamed, dragging the boy by his hands onto their ship. "Now the fun begins."

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N: Well, thanks for reading! I dunno just how many chapters I'm gonna have, probably at least five though. Oh, and remember, please review! They encourage me to get my lazy ass in gear and write more!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mermaid Named Tsubaki

**A/N: Sorry I've been on a hiatus for a little while… I've just been so slammed with homework (damn AP world history teacher gave me three chapters to read and outline. IN ONE WEEK.) and, well, life. And to add icing on the cake, I had the WORST writer's block ever. Ugh. I came through though! I got this random idea last night and instantly had to write it down so I wouldn't forget it. SO… enjoy! Oh, and please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing! :3**

**I don't own Soul Eater. DX Damn genie lied to me…**

**Chapter 3- The Mermaid Named Tsubaki**

Death the Kid opened his sharp yellow eyes. He could hear the splash of water against wood, and the caws of many seagulls. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, still slightly dizzy from the dull pain in the back of his head and the incessant rocking. Wait, rocking? _Oh yeah,_ he thought. _I'm on a ship._ He lay there for a moment, thinking things over. _WAIT JUST A MINUTE!_

Death the Kid sat up quickly, greeted by a wave of nausea. _WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?_

"Looky Sis! He's awake!" he heard a high, girly voice squeal.

"Knock 'im out again then." The lower girl's voice spoke.

_Oh, that's right,_ he thought. _Those two symmetrical girls._

"Aw, do I have to? I wanna play with him! He looks so weird, I mean, look at his HAIR!"

With that, Death the Kid broke out into sobbing. Both girls' heads snapped around, watching him like an eagle.

"I'm nothing but garbage… asymmetrical rubbish… just kill me now, I don't deserve to live…" Death the Kid repeated to himself.

When he looked up, he was staring into a pair of cheery bright blue eyes. "It's alright Kiddo, you're not garbage!"

Death the Kid visibly brightened up a bit. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Liz. "Alright Death the Kid," she said with a tone of morbid seriousness. "You have two choices. Until you are ransomed, you can either act as a prisoner and be tied up in the bilge, or work as a hand on the ship with us. Chose your pick."

Liz crossed her arms while Death the Kid appeared to be thinking about his choice. "If I'm your prisoner, with you beat or torture me?"

"No guarantees," Liz and Patty chuckled, giving him this feeling of impending doom.

"Nah, I'm just joking," Liz waved it off. "You could be useful to us." She added with a wink.

Death the Kid chuckled nervously, then breathed a sigh of relief. "Then I guess I'll be your hand," he said with the slightest ghost of a grin.

"Yaaaaay!" Patty cheered and Liz laughed.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long time before he returned to his father and Death City.

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey guys, GUESS WHAT?" Patty bounded happily over to the two figures sitting at a table.

Death the Kid was reading the back of one of Liz's corny romance novels, and Liz was filing her nails. "What." They both replied in a monotone unison voice.

"We're by the Island of Capernella!" Patty wiggled in excitement.

"What's so exciting about Capernella?" Death the Kid inquired.

"WHAT? You don't know?" Patty gave him an incredulous look.

"No, please enlighten us." Liz said in an uninterested voice.

"Weeell," Patty began, "there's a legend about Capernella Island. They say that in the waters surrounding the island, there lives a beautiful mermaid named Tsubaki!" she said, stroking her imaginary beard. "She is said to have long black hair and a graceful, shining blue tail. They say whoever sees her is granted good luck and is destined to find true love soon!" Patty finished with a nod of her head.

"Uh-huh." Death the Kid and Liz said in unison again.

"IT'S TRUE! I bet we'll see her today!" Patty said indignantly.

"Sure, sure." Liz dismissed the topic.

Their next stop was the town of Reddine. To get there from Death City, they had to sail by a few different islands, one of them being Capernella.

As they passed Capernella, Patty leaned against the railing of the boat with her chin in her hands. If the Tsubaki mermaid was around here, she wasn't going to miss it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Patty saw movement. When she turned her head fully, she saw the end of a shiny blue tail. "OHMAHGAWSH! Liz, did you see that? It was her! It was the Tsubaki mermaid!" Patty screeched at her sister.

"No, I must've missed it," Liz replied, examining her nails.

"How 'bout you, Kiddo?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"But Kid, this is sooo important! Way more important than organizing those swords."

"WHAAA…? Why Patty, nothing is more important than symmetry!"

"I'm pretty sure mermaids are much more important."

Liz listened to the two debate with a blank expression. She turned to look off at the landscape- a clear sky and a sparkling teal sea. Liz sighed. _Why am I stuck with such crazy people?_

Just then, Liz saw a flash of black. _Was that…?_ A girl of about sixteen turned around in the water. Her long black hair covered her bare chest, and an iridescent blue tail flipped behind her. She smiled and waved at Liz, than swam off. Liz turned around; her mouth agape in shock. _Am I going crazy too? Is it contagious?_

"But Kid, isn't food more important than symmetry?"

"Physically speaking, yes. But the balance of left and right holds the world together!"

"Really? Because I thought the world was just a big rock. I didn't… LIZ! DID YOU SEE HER?" Patty saw the expression on Liz's face and jumped for joy. "I knew it, I knew it! Now the only one who hasn't seen her is Kid!"

Death the Kid was so absorbed with aligning the swords, he didn't even hear her. "Good luck with that, Patty." Liz giggled.

A fire lit in Patty's eyes. "HEY KID!"

"What?" he said, still focusing on the swords. When he turned around, he was smacked by a fresh wave of fear. "P-Patty…?"

"**YOU WILL SEE THE MERMAID." **She said, cracking her knuckles.

"Come on Patty, no need to make him pee his pants. You've only known him for two days!" Liz patted her sister's shoulder.

The fire in Patty's eyes went away, and she went back to leaning over the railing. "TSUBAKI! MISS TSUBAKI!" Patty yelled, trying to get the mermaid to show herself.

"We've almost passed Capernella you know," Liz said sadly. She felt bad; her sister just wanted Kid to see the mermaid too…

"Hey Kid," Liz whispered, "I think we just passed a perfectly symmetrical tree."

"What? WHERE?" Kid ran to the back of the ship. He excitedly looked for the tree like a dog would look for a treat, but no perfect tree was to be found. Frowning, Death the Kid sighed, wallowing in disappointment. "Liz, I don't see…" he was cut off by a momentary glimpse of black on the blue sea. The black blob went deeper under, but a blue tail with fins splashed up out of the water in return.

"Did you guys hear that splash? DID YOU SEE HER, KID?" Patty shouted, her voice pitch rising with each word.

"I sure did," Kid smiled, "her tail was quite symmetrical."

"YAAAAY! Now we'll all have good luck and find true love!" Patty cheered, waving her arms and giggling. "THANK YOU MERMAID TSUBAKI!"

Liz laughed too, lifting her face to the shining sun. She was happy her sister was happy. Hell, even Death the Kid looked happy, despite being kidnapped by them just yesterday. She sighed a deep, content sigh. Today was just a really good day.

**xXxXxXx**

Patty ran around the deck with her sponge, spreading little soap bubbles everywhere. Liz was standing on the edge of the tiny crow's-nest on the mast, retying some of the ropes that held the sails. Death the Kid was below her, trying to make the sails as even as possible (with little success thanks to the strong wind). It was really windy that day, making work hard for everyone. The waves were really choppy too, so the boat was violently rocking back and forth.

"GAH!" Patty screamed as her soap bucket fell over for the thirty-second time that day. "SKY, STOP BLOWING SO HARD PLEASE!" she hollered into the oblivion.

Liz struggled to keep her balance. It was really hard with all this damn wind…

Her foot then slipped, causing her to lose her balance and fall. She was holding onto one of the ropes, but it did nothing for her. In fact, it had the opposite effect. The rope was tied to the corner of the biggest sail. Liz's weight on the rope caused it to pull the corner down as she fell, taking down half of the sail. Death the Kid was so frozen with horror at the sight that he didn't even notice Liz screaming and falling right above him.

**THUD.**

"Uuuunnggghhh…" Liz looked up. Her face was only a mere inch away from Kid's. "AAHH! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Kid!" she stuttered, quickly jumping off of him and blushing furiously.

"Ugh, it's alright, really." Death the Kid moaned, rubbing his head with the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks.

Patty smiled. _Maybe the legend was true after all._

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I really liked writing this (even if it was just filler X3) and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Two Lost Spirits

**A/N: GAAAHHH I haven't updated in sooo long… DX Please don't kill me! It took me forever to come up with this chapter, thanks to my nemesis named writer's block (damn you). So, I hope you enjoy chapter 4! Oh, and don't forget to review!~**

**Chapter 4- The Two Lost Spirits**

The Thompson sister's ship was now coming into view of a landmass. "It's probably going to be a little while longer before we reach Reddine," Death the Kid speculated. "Why don't we stop here and rest?"

Liz eyed the boy warily. "Do you even know what this island is?" Upon hearing her sister's comment, Patty eagerly dug out their large map and looked around.

After about a minute, she shouted out, "THERE!" Interrupting Kid and Liz's argument.

"It's called the island of Tutkii. It's the closest island with a town before Redinne," Liz explained. "However," she said in a hushed tone, "Rumor has it that it harbors a great library full of helpful books and treasure maps, but nobody dares to look for it because it is protected by a s-spirit!" Liz shivered violently.

Death the Kid cocked his head. "A spirit, you say?"

"Yeah," Patty smirked, "a GHOST!"

Liz started bawling, hiding behind Kid. "Paaatty, don't say that!"

Kid patted Liz's back, sighing. "So, do we know anything about this spirit?"

Patty pointed her index finger. "I heard the spirit is a girl looking for her boyfriend!"

"Really? I wonder what happened..." Kid gazed up at the clear sky. "Why don't we go check it out?"

"NOOOOO! Please no!" Liz pleaded.

"Aw, c'mon Liz, it won't be so bad. Ya still got me and Kiddo here with you, so it'll be fine!" Patty smiled brightly.

"O-okay, but if I see one ghost, I'M OUT!"

The three teenagers docked their ship on the small, deserted port. The first building in sight was a little run-down restaurant. When they walked in, they were greeted by a thin, old bartender and 2 others sitting at the bar, quietly sipping their drinks.

"Can I get ya'll somethin' to drink?" The man said in his hoarse, quiet voice.

"Actually sir, we were wondering if you could tell us about the Tutkii library." Death the Kid said in a business-like voice.

The man rubbed the back of his head, then exhaled, like he was exhausted from serving his two customers. "Well," he began, "I only know what I was told as a young'un. Supposedly there's a spirit hauntin' the place. She's lookin' for her partner, who went out one day an' never returned. Nobody knows what really happened to either of 'em."

At this point, while Kid and Patty were deeply intrigued, Liz was literally shaking in her boots. "Sounds _very_ interesting. Thank you sir," Death the Kid bowed lightly. "Let's go see if we can find this girl." Patty cheered and Liz moaned with despair as the trio walked out of the restaurant and into the town.

**xXxXxXx**

The town of Tutkii was quiet to begin with, but the area around the library was absolutely _deserted_. Kid, Liz, and Patty gaped up at the tall, old building. "Well, let's go in!" Patty grabbed Kid and Liz's wrists and dragged them in, the latter still softly whining about the 'ghosts.' When they walked in, the bottom floor was just as deserted as it seemed. A page from an open, abandoned book turned from the wind, causing Liz to jump, but everything else was deathly still.

After a glance around the bottom-floor rooms, Kid concluded, "There's nothing down here. Let's check the next floor."

Slowly and carefully, the three climbed the creaky stairs to the second floor. Up there it was a little colder, but virtually the same exact condition as the first floor: dead silent.

"Kid, obviously threre's nothing here to see! Can we please go now?" Liz tried to pull a puppy dog face.

The said boy rolled his eyes. "Liz, would you stop it? That face is completely asymmetrical. And besides, we still have one more floor to check." Liz visibly withered a bit, balancing on her sister for support.

They made their trek up the stairs one more time onto the third floor, which was even colder than the first two floors. "What's with this place? It's so creepy," Liz shivered, pulling her black cloak closer to her body.

After thoroughly examining the final rooms, they all came out empty-handed. "Gosh, nothing AGAIN! That's so..." Patty was interrupted by a faint gray light coming from the far corner of the room. Liz's eyes widened in horror as the light started to take on the shape of a teenage girl. When she had fully materialized, she was a lot less scary. The girl was barefoot with a long, white dress on. Her fair hair was tied in two pigtails, and her green eyes seemed to be filled with sadness.

"Have... you seen him?" She asked in barely a whisper.

Liz cowered in the other far corner and started whimpering, ignored by Kid and Patty.

"Seen who?" Kid asked, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"My... My partner," the girl choked out. "He left about five hours ago, and I... I don't know where he went," she sniffled, a single tear running down her pale cheek. "I'm really worried," she said, her one tear escalating into a sob, "I think something might've happened to him."

"Well, where did he go?" Kid asked the ghost girl.

"I don't know," she sadly said, "he didn't tell me," the girl formed an angry face. "I hope he's not off with that prostitute Blair," she glared at the window, which suddenly broke.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he isn't," Patty said. "We'll go find him for you!"

"You will?" The ghost girl, Kid, and Liz all said in unison.

"Yeah we will!" Patty grinned, grabbing Kid and Liz's wrists again.

"It's pretty easy to spot him- he's got crazy white hair." The girl laughed, wiping her tear away.

"Wait," Patty looked back at the girl, "what's your name?"

"Maka Albarn," the girl smiled faintly.

"Alright Maka, stay here and we'll find your partner!" Patty shouted, running off with the two others.

**xXxXxXx**

"We should find out more about our resident ghost, don't you think?" Kid asked the girls as they walked throughout the bottom floors of the library.

"Yeah, I guess," Liz picked up a stray book from the ground, "this ghost doesn't actually scare me."

"Yeah, she seems nice! I hope we can find something out about her boyfriend," Patty said, picking up a colorful book.

"Her name was Maka Albarn, right?" Kid's muffled voice came from behind a large book.

"Yep yep! That's right~" answered Patty's sing-songy voice.

"Well, I found an entry on her in the town records from 52 years ago," Kid's Sharp eyes were focused on the tome.

"Then read it!" Liz chucked her useless book.

"Maka Albarn: born 1702, died 1720. Daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn; engaged to Soul Evans."

"Soul Evans... That's gotta be who she's looking for!" Patty smacked her palm with her fist.

"Is there an entry for Soul Evans in there too?" Liz flipped through some of the pages in the book Kid was holding. "Aha! Here we go," Liz's eyes followed her pointer finger as she ran it down the page. "Soul Evans: born 1701, died 1720. Son of Richard and Maria Evans; brother: Wes Evans. Engaged to Maka Albarn."

"OOHHHH, so it is true!" Patty's bright eyes widened.

"This is definitely getting interesting," Kid quickly closed the old book, causing a poof of dust to come out and attack his face.

**xXxXxXx**

The group of three had left the building and were exploring the town for clues about Soul Evans. "Okay," Liz huffed, flicking back some of her dirty blonde hair. "So we know his cause of death is unknown, just like Maka's, and they died coincidentally on the same day."

"Right," Kid nodded. "Also, he was a fisherman, and Maka worked for her father at their shop."

"I think we should check the town and look for him then," Liz replied.

The three went throughout the town, looking in every likely place they thought Soul would be. They checked the fisherman's shop, the dock, the market, and even the shop Maka's father owned, but he was nowhere to be found.

They had temporarily given up the search and were sitting on the edge of the dock on the outskirts of town. Liz was looking out at the beach nearby. _What a pretty scene,_ she thought, sighing. She almost didn't see the blur of white at the far edge of the beach, near a cluster of jagged rocks. "Is that...?" Liz's eyes widened, getting her companions' attention.

"THAT MUST BE HIM!" Patty nearly shrieked.

They got up and ran over to a very confused, lost looking young man in his late teens. His droopy red eyes flicked around, like they were looking for something. "Are you Soul Evans?" Liz asked him.

"Yeah... I am," Soul said, still looking around.

"Are you looking for something?" Patty asked, anticipating the same answer that Maka had given them.

"My partner," Soul said, radiating a hint of sorrow from his dark red eyes. "I don't know how I got here... or what happened... or anything."

"We know where your partner is," Kid flatly stated, causing Soul's lazy eyes to brighten up.

"Do you really? Will you please take me to her?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah, she's on the far side of the town," Kid replied, "but first, can you do something for me? I need you to tell us everything you can remember about the day you died."

Soul looked like he was thinking, but all he said was, "I got nothin'. It was all so long ago, and I've been lost and worried for so long, I can't remember."

"Maybe when you see Maka, you'll remember something!" Patty smiled, earning a small smile from Soul too.

"I can't believe she's here... I thought she would've... moved on by now." He sighed, running a hand through his spiky white hair.

"You know, all of this has really intrigued me," Liz said. "Something or some unfinished business is keeping you here, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 5 should be up soon, if school doesn't kill me first. Oh, and remember when I said this story would be around five chapters? Yeah, well I lied. At this rate, it's gonna be a LOT longer than I anticipated. :P Please leave a review, 'cause they make my day! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Fateful Encounters

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 5! :D I'm so happy… lately I've been writer's block-free (knock on wood), so the next couple of chapters should be out soon too. Here's chapter 5, and I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. c:**

**Chapter 5- Fateful Encounters**

Death the Kid, the Thompsons, and Soul made their trek across Tutkii and up the road to the ancient library.

"Is she in there?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, I told her to wait there, so she should be in there," Patty assured him.

When they entered the library, Soul dematerialized, leaving just Kid and the two sisters. When they finally reached the third floor, they could hear both Maka's and Soul's voices, so they decided not to intrude, but rather to eavesdrop.

The two ghosts were staring into each other's eyes. "I...I missed you so much," Maka squeaked, running up to Soul.

"I'm so glad I've finally found you," Soul sighed, pulling Maka in for a kiss. When their lips touched, Soul jerked away quickly, as if her lips were poison.

The others took advantage of the sudden action and burst in the room. "What happened?" Liz asked Maka, whose big green eyes were full of worry.

"I'm not sure..." she placed a hand on Soul's arm, causing him to flinch again.

"I... I'm seeing things," Soul grunted, holding his head.

"What kinds of things?" Patty curiously asked.

"Things like... Someone is holding me over the edge of a cliff, then dropping me... Then all I see is black," Soul held his stomach. "And whenever someone touches me, I feel all these sharp pains in my midsection."

Maka floated closer to Soul, gingerly lifting up the edge of his shirt. The three living humans gasped in horror at the sight. Soul had multiple; at least ten or more, deep stab wounds that impaled him all the way through his body.

Maka started sobbing, gripping the edges of Soul's shirt. "I'm so sorry Soul," she hung her head.

"Why are you apologizing?" Soul rubbed her head affectionately.

"Because," she sobbed even harder, "obviously you must've had a t-terrible death, and I wasn't there to protect you..." Her thin frame wracked with another sob.

"Geez Maka, it's alright. It couldn't be helped."

Soul gently pushed her back, pulling back a little of her dress. "Just as I thought," he said, revealing a deep stab wound right where Maka's heart was. "Someone murdered you." Soul's voice dropped to a very menacing tone.

"What about you, Soul?" She placed a hand on his arm, then retracted it quickly when he winced.

"I don't know for sure, but I remember falling, and then I have all of these stab wounds..." Soul clutched his abdomen.

"We found you by those sharp rocks on the beach, so that's most likely how you died," Kid said matter-of-factly.

"Don't ghosts usually stay by the place where they died?" Liz inquired.

"In legends usually, yes," Kid replied.

"Well, then Maka was probably stabbed in this building," Liz concluded, looking at the faint ghost girl and her furious partner.

"But why?" Patty asked softly. "Why were they murdered?"

"That's exactly what we're trying to find out," Kid turned to the two ghosts. "And you two don't remember anything?" Both ghosts shook their heads.

"Well, why don't we walk around town, and you guys can follow us, and if you see anything that triggers even the slightest memory, you tell us, m'kay?" Liz smiled.

"Problem. What if someone sees us?" Maka asked. "I mean, you can see us, so why not others?"

"I thought it was because Patty and I are weapons, but I can't explain for Kid," Liz looked over at their strange, symmetrical companion.

"Oh well, so what if they see us? It's not like they can do anything but crap themselves in fear," Soul smirked, earning a punch from Maka, followed by a howl of pain.

**xXxXxXx**

The group of now five walked through Tutkii casually. Nobody was giving them strange looks, so they assumed they couldn't see their paranormal friends.

"Is anything sparking a memory?" Kid asked the two floating behind him.

"Not at all," Soul groaned, "I just wanna know who the hell killed us so I can haunt them." Maka smacked Soul upside the head as he started chuckling creepily.

"Let's walk down to the cliff where the rocks are then," Liz suggested, "maybe you'll remember something."

The cliff was very high up; probably the highest point in Tutkii. It overlooked the ocean with a beautiful view, but right at the base of the cliff where the water met the land was a cluster of deadly, jagged rocks.

Soul looked over the edge for a few long minutes. The others watched him, waiting for his revelation. Finally, he raised his head again. "Anything?" Maka asked hopefully.

"Nope," Soul replied, causing the other four to facepalm. "I do feel like I'm going to fall over any minute though; like I'm gonna get pushed," his expression on his face was that of a confused one.

"Strange... I'll keep that in mind." Kid nodded.

Eventually, the group made their way back down the path to the cliff. As they were walking past the beach, they noticed a new ship somewhat close to theirs in the harbor. The ship was large and intimidating, with big red sails. Liz squinted a bit and some of the crew members came into focus. She saw a ragged looking pirate with a ponytail full of dreadlocks, a bald pirate with tattoos all over his head, a small boy of about ten years old with a bandana, and another grubby looking shipmate. Liz sighed a sigh of relief. This ship didn't carry some of the 'unfriendly acquaintances' she and Patty had made on the sea.

Just then, the door to the captain's quarters opened, and out stepped a young man of about twenty with shocking orange hair. Liz's mouth gaped in both shock and horror. Following the boy with orange hair, another young man of about the same age stepped out of the door. He had light blonde hair and freakishly light ice-blue eyes. He turned around and caught sight of Liz, who was frozen to the spot she was standing in. He winked at her, then turned back around and started shouting out orders to his men.

Kid walked over to Liz and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?" He could practically feel her bristling from tension under his hand.

"It... It's HIM." Liz's voice quivered.

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUNNN! Enter OCs! Did you like this short little chapter? Please review and tell me what you think! And again, hopefully I should be updating soon~ :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Unsettling Truths

**A/N: Tah dah! Chapter 6 is here! It's kinda short… hopefully it's good too. Well, please read and review! It is much appreciated. :3**

**Chapter 6- Unsettling Truths**

The boy with the light hair and light eyes approached Liz, Patty, Kid, Soul, and Maka. "Well, well, well, long time, no see, eh Elizabeth?" He smirked.

Liz stayed mute, like she was frozen in time. The boy laughed again. "What's wrong Liz, cat got your tongue? Or are you just that happy to see me?" He said in a condescending tone.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Kid asked the strange boy. He had known him for only about thirty seconds, and he already disliked him. Something about his tone, or the way he acted so snarky with one of his friends. Er, uh, captors.

"My name would be Christopher Wakeman, but please, call me Chris," Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't get so worked up; I just came here to say hi to my friends the Thompson sisters!" He waved his hand dismissively at Kid.

"You bastard, what are you _really_ here for?" Liz finally managed to growl. Patty, for once, was completely silent.

"What, you don't think I just wanted to see you, my dear Elizabeth?" Chris leaned in dangerously close to Liz, tilting up her chin.

_Damn, why does he have to be so hot?_ Liz was getting flustered. "No, not for a minute. Now spit it out before I beat it out of you."

"Oohhh, getting feisty with me? I like it," Chris's eyes sparkled dangerously. "And besides, I'm just here to retrieve something for my grandfather," he flicked his hair, "just some side business."

"Yeah, side business, my ass." Liz muttered. "Asshole, your grandfather's dead. Now, what exactly could you be retrieving for him?" The blonde stared Chris down with unnerving blue eyes.

"Y'know Liz, that's one thing I like about you," Chris snaked an arm around her shoulders, "you're so smart."

Liz grimaced and shrugged out from underneath his arm, glancing over at her two ghostly companions. Soul looked positively clueless as usual, but there was something strange about Maka. She looked super pissed, like a cat that just got sprayed with water.

"Something wrong?" Patty whispered to Maka.

"I recognize this man," Maka pointed to Chris with disgust. "I have this strong feeling of hatred towards him, and I cannot remember why," she held her stern expression, glaring at the newcomers.

"Is that so?" Chris looked in Maka's direction. "Why do you hate me? Am I really just that bad of a person?" He smirked, pissing Maka off even more.

"Wait, YOU CAN SEE HER?" Patty shrieked, frantically pointing at Maka.

"My theory about weapons and meisters being able to see ghosts must be right then," Liz shot Chris and his partner a dirty look.

"See? You cease to amaze me with your knowledge Liz," Chris said, laughing insolently. Suddenly, his demeanor changed to that of a more serious one. "Liz, have you ever heard of the Soul of the Ocean?"

At the mention of those words, both Maka and Soul's eyes widened in recognition. "The Soul!" Maka turned to Soul worriedly.

"I... I'm starting to remember something," Soul looked like he was in deep thought.

"What do you know about the Soul of the Ocean?" Kid asked the blonde boy, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"It was said to be a beautiful blue, orb-shaped gem found on Tutkii about fifty-some odd years ago by a young couple when they went out for a walk on the beach." Chris looked over at the two ghosts, who's mouths were both agape in shock. "My grandfather came here in search for it, but he failed, so I've come to look for it now." Chris turned to Maka and Soul. "Now you two wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?" He gave a fake smile.

"N-now... Now I know," Maka said, her voice shaking from anger.

"Know what?" Soul put a hand on her stiff shoulder.

"Now I know why I recognized him," she glared up at Chris, her eyes veiled by her bangs.

"Please, tell us. How _do_ you recognize me?" Chris leaned down so he was at eye level with Maka.

"It's because it was YOUR grandfather who killed us!" She screamed at Chris, causing all the nearby windows to shatter from the amount of hatred in her soul wavelength.

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N: Damn short little chapter consisting of mostly dialogue… T.T**

**What shall happen? You will find out shortly, 'cause I'm almost done with chapter 7! XD Yay, no more writer's block. :D Hopefully the plot bunnies stay active in my head…**


	7. Chapter 7: The LongAwaited Showdown

**A/N: Here we go! :P I'm updating a day later than I wanted to. Booooo. Well, anyway, here's chapter 7. It's a very actiony chapter (actiony… is that a word? Guess it is now. XD) and extremely short. T.T Please read though! Don't forget to review either! :3**

**Chapter 7- The Long-Awaited Showdown**

Maka lunged at Chris, hands outstretched to wrap around his neck. Chris quickly whipped out his sword and pointed it at Maka's forehead.

"Don't think that just because you're dead means you are immune to injuries," Chris smirked at the girl now frozen at the tip of his cutlass. "Have you forgotten? I'm a meister. Since this is a death weapon, even though you're dead, I can still hurt you." Chris stepped toward a fuming Maka. _"I can damage your very soul," _he whispered into her ear, causing a wave of chills to run down her spine.

Soul then jumped for Chris, his arm transformed into a red and black scythe blade. "Oh, what do we have here?" Chris dodged Soul's attack. "So you're a former death weapon? Then let me guess, your precious girlfriend must be your meister then." He said snidely.

Soul lunged at Chris again, but was deflected by his sword. The blades slid off of each other with a metallic _shink_. Chris sliced at Soul's human arm, cutting it and causing a large gash. Soul retreated and transformed back, holding his bleeding arm.

"STOP IT!" A pink bullet of energy flew through the air, shooting Chris's weapon out of his hand. Liz was holding a death pistol, still smoking from being fired. "Move again, and I won't miss."

Chris smiled and held his hands up in an 'I surrender' position. "Don't be so mean Liz," Chris walked closer to her. Liz held up Patty, ready to shoot again if necessary. Chris put one hand on the back of Liz's head. "You shouldn't be so hateful; it doesn't look that good on you." He tugged her closer and pulled her into a deep kiss. Liz tried to fight back, but found herself just giving up at some point.

Death the Kid was so shocked, he almost didn't see Chris's sword transform back into the boy with orange hair. With one of his arms transformed into a blade, he made a slice for Kid, but missed.

Meanwhile in the background, a purple haze started to form. Out of the mist stepped a short witch with long brown hair that reached the floor. She started to chant a spell, causing a swirling gray cloud to form over her head.

Patty saw this, and transformed back, running towards the witch. She tackled the witch with a loud scream, but by then the witch had already finished the spell. Instantly, all of the death weapons except Chris's partner and Soul turned back to their weapon form.

"Shit," Liz cursed from her weapon form.

"How're we gonna fight?" Patty yelled from across the room.

Liz got a crazy idea. An idea so crazy, it just might work. "Kid! Can you shoot?" Liz yelled desperately.

"What?" Kid looked down at the pistol with a 'deer in the headlights' look. Chris had picked up his sword and was talking to the newly arrived witch now; they were running out of time.

"I said, CAN YOU SHOOT?" She screamed.

"Yeah, but..."

Kid was interrupted by Liz's frantic voice. "Then pick me and Patty up and SHOOT!"

"W-WHAT?" Kid looked over at Patty, then at the witch who appeared to be casting another spell.

"JUST DO IT!" Liz and Patty both screamed.

Kid quickly picked up the two guns. With one in each hand and his pinkies on the triggers, he aimed at the witch and started firing rapidly. The witch created a barrier around herself, but it didn't last long, and gave to the impact of Kid's bullets.

Chris lunged at Kid, but was deflected by Patty. With his free arm, he elbowed Chris in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

The witch, who had almost recovered, threw a ball of energy at Kid. He ducked in time with great speed, then continued fire at the witch. She tried to use another barrier, but her efforts were futile. After a few more shots, nothing was left but a floating purple soul.

"Haaaaa," Chris panted, still clutching his stomach. "She... Was a weak witch anyway," he laughed sardonicly.

"You bastard, you don't even care that one of your comrades just died?" Liz said, transforming back now that the spell had been released.

"Nope," he smirked, "I have no reason to." He swiftly grabbed Patty's arms with one hand and held his blade to her neck with the other. He gave a sadistic grin. "Move and say goodbye to Patty."

Liz stared at him, outraged. "What do you want?" She deadpanned, hoping her voice didn't shake and give away her façade.

"I want you," Chris narrowed his eyes at Soul and Maka, "to tell me where the Soul of the Ocean is hidden."

Soul and Maka looked at each other, then started laughing. Chris shouted at them, "You find this funny? One of your friends could die right here, right now," he smirked again, pressing the blade against Patty's neck so it gleamed in the light.

"No," Maka giggled, "I'm laughing at how much of a wuss you and your grandfather are." She tried to suppress another giggle.

"Really," Soul snorted, "your grandfather couldn't find it, so he killed Maka to try and draw me out, them he ended up pushing me off the cliff anyways. Obviously that worked," he shot a sarcastic look at a pale Chris. "And now, you're threatening us again? If we never tell you, you'll never find it." It was Soul's turn to smirk this time. _"Cowardice must run in your family."_

In a flash, Patty transformed while still in Chris's grasp, causing him to lose his grip on her. The gun fell underneath Chris, who frantically grasped for it. Once on the ground and free, Patty transformed back, kicking Chris right where it hurts. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground. His weapon transformed back, but was knocked out by Liz instantly from a blow to the back of the head. The two sisters transformed back, and were caught expertly by Kid.

"Say goodbye, Chris." Kid said with disdain, aiming Liz and Patty at his head.

_**BANG.**_

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N: Totally random, but I am so happy (and dead). I just finished watching the Pandora Hearts anime. ^.^ Now I'm listening to the soundtrack, and can I just say, all the music is just so frickin' BEAUTIFUL. **

**Anyway, how was chapter 7? Tell me in a review!**

**Also, happy Halloween everyone! :D Candy feast tomorrow! XD**


	8. Chapter 8: Peace and a Whole New Adventu

**A/N: Hiiiii! Phew, this one came a lot faster than I thought it would… ._. At least it's a bit longer. So, here is chapter 8! Hope ya'll enjoy! Oh, and feedback (in review form) would be nice. c:**

**Chapter 8- Peace and a Whole New Adventure**

After the unpleasant bang had resonated throughout the dock, a look of peace was evident in Maka and Soul's eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Maka sighed, "Finally; now we can move on."

Soul gave her his trademark smirk. "Thank you so much for avenging us," Maka and Soul turned to the other three.

"My pleasure," Liz smiled. "I've been wanting to get rid of him for a while anyway," she giggled.

Maka turned to Soul, communicating without words. Apparently he understood, because they both nodded. "Kid, Liz, and Patty, could you come down to the library tonight? We have something we'd like to give you," Maka said, holding Soul's hand.

"Sure thing!" Patty answered for the group, and Maka and Soul dematerialized together.

Liz looked contemptuously down at Chris's corpse and his unresponsive weapon. "What should we do about him?" Kid asked, jabbing his thumb in the unconscious boy's direction.

"I say we kill him~" Patty giggled evilly.

"I don't want to kill him," Liz tapped her chin, "but I don't want to let him escape either."

"Let's make him a slave!" Patty cheered.

"Sounds good to me." Kid picked up the unconscious boy awkwardly, considering he was taller than him, and slung him over his shoulder.

"Well, this sure was an eventful day," Liz sighed. "Let's go back to the ship."

**xXxXxXx**

When Kid set the orange-haired boy down, he started to regain consciousness. "Quick, tie him!" He fuzzily heard someone shout. When he fully opened his eyes and came to his senses, he could feel a dull pain in the back of his head. He tried to rub it, but he found that his hands were tightly bound, along with his feet. "The hell? Untie me!" He groggily yelled into the oblivion.

Eventually, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs to his right. He rolled over to see a bouncy girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. _Oh yeah,_ he remembered, _that's Liz's younger sister._

"Hey there, Keith! S'been a while, hasn't it?" She grinned, squatting down so she was at his level.

"Bitch, untie me!" He writhed around, but to no avail.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," Patty frowned. "If you're just gonna be mean, maybe I'll keep you tied up and throw you overboard," she smirked.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Keith frantically apologized.

"Much better," Patty smiled. "Now, you have two choices; you can be a ship hand like Kid," she paused, creeping up to whisper in his ear,_ "or I could kill you right here."_ She pulled a knife out from nowhere and held the blade to his neck. "Your pick~" she sang.

"I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" Keith smirked.

"Alright! Death it is!" Patty cheered, raising the knife.

"OKAY! I'LL BE A SHIP HAND!" He screamed, almost hysterically.

"Good answer," Patty said, patting his head. "And if you even THINK about running away, I WILL FIND YOU."

Keith was officially terrified of the younger Thompson sister. She cut the ropes tying his hands (he was shaking the whole time) and threw a sponge at him. "Get to work, slave," she giggled.

**xXxXxXx**

Liz and Kid sat in the main living quarters at a little table. Kid was reading a book, and Liz playing with her hair.

"So, Patty's scaring that guy into becoming a hand on your ship?" Kid chuckled.

"Yeah, she is," Liz too laughed. "I figured over time we might form a crew, but not like this!"

Kid looked out the tiny port window to his side, sighing. "I'm glad," he said quietly. Liz caught the noise though.

"About what?"

Kid turned to her with an almost sad smile. "Well, back in Death City, all I would do was what you would expect the lord's son to do," Kid paused. "Go to school, get a good education with outstanding grades, and be expected to live in my father's shadow and follow in his footsteps one day. But that's not what I wanted," he turned to Liz. "You and Patty offered me an alternative; it may not have been under the best circumstances, but it gave me a chance to be free from expectations and be something else." Kid gave Liz the most genuine smile he'd ever given anyone. "And for that, I thank you."

Liz kept her head down for a minute, her hair veiling her face. Kid almost thought she was asleep, until she finally lifted her head. "Kid..." Her voice sounded strained, like she was about to cry. "I... I'm sorry." The floodgates broke open, and tears began to fall down her face.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kid put his hand on hers.

_Gosh, he's so sweet,_ Liz thought, _and I'm probably going to wreck his life too. I'm so not deserving of a friend like him..._ Liz sobbed even harder.

Kid looked around, not knowing what to do. Almost on instinct, he pulled her into a slightly awkward hug. He was almost taller than her… "Why are you sorry?" he repeated.

"Because... This life may be exciting and foreign to you, but it's not what you want. It may be cool for a while, but when reality finally hits you, IT SUCKS. I... I can never apologize enough for taking you away from your home and your good life." Liz breathed a shuddery sigh.

Kid sighed, 'tsk tsk'ing at the girl. "Did you not hear what I just said? I said this is what I want." Kid stroked her hair. "It may not be the best, but if I have friends with me, it'll be a thousand times better than any other life," he smiled. "This is my second chance, Liz. Maybe one day, you'll get yours too."

**xXxXxXx**

It was getting dark outside; the sun had almost set. The group of now four unboarded the ship and walked down to the old library of Tutkii. When they entered, two hazy gray lights started to materialize in front of them.

When Maka opened her eyes, they instantly fell on the fourth companion. "What is _HE _doing here?" She said, her voice rising with anger. A nearby window cracked.

"It's okay Maka, he's with us now!" Liz waved her hands.

"Yeah, I've got him leashed!" Patty held up a leash, which was indeed strapped around Keith's neck.

"Will you please take this off?" He asked irritably.

Patty ignored him. "He's like our dog!" she giggled.

_"Anyway,"_ Maka said, disregarding the two fighting in the background, "we wanted to give you guys this." Maka took Liz's hand in hers and stuck a small, round object in it. When Liz opened her hand, a very bright, very sparkly blue gem was sitting in it.

"Is this...?"

"Yes," Maka replied. "It's the fabled Soul of the Ocean that everyone seems to be after. One day Soul and I were looking on the beach for some shells to decorate my father's shop with, and we found this buried beneath a few other shells. Apparently it's very valuable," Maka nodded. "We're giving it to you, so do what you want with it, but I ask of you one thing; just please don't sell it."

"Yeah, we only DIED because of it," was Soul's sarcastic reply.

"Thank you so much," Liz handed the gem to Patty, who stared at it with awestruck wonder.

"Sooo shiny...~" her eyes sparkled with glee.

"We'll definitely treasure it forever," Kid said, observing it over Patty's shoulder.

"Well, I guess it's about time we move on," Soul smirked at his fiancé, giving her a soft kiss. When they pulled apart, Maka and Soul started to fade away.

"Maybe we'll see you again someday!" Maka called out, her smile shining radiantly.

"BYYYYEEEE!" Patty shouted as the ghosts finally disappeared.

**xXxXxXx**

The crew belonging to the Thompson sister's ship was now tightening the ropes that held the sails. It was a new day, and it was nice and windy outside; perfect sailing weather. A fresh blast of sea breeze blew Liz's and Patty's hair around.

"GAH! Damn wind! Patty, your hair is ASYMMETRICAL AGAIN!" Kid tried to fix it, but slipped on Patty's sponge and fell to the ground. Patty pointed and laughed, causing their newest crew member to look over.

The symmetrical boy was wiggling on the ground, and the Thompsons were laughing at him. _Great._ Keith facepalmed._ I'm on a ship with a bunch of spastic idiots. Might as well make the most of it… _He resumed tying his rope, listening to the calming sounds of the ocean, the seagulls, and the other three screaming. _This surely will be an interesting new adventure._

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N: Yay! I'm finally done typing that. x_x Did you like? Please, tell me your thoughts in a review! Thanks for reading~ :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Liz and Patty's Second Chance

**A/N: WOOT WOOT! Chapter 9! Sorry it took me so long to update. :/ It was a little hard for me to actually form this chapter. I had all the ideas and main points planned out, but actually getting it to be in the form of a story was the hard part. Enough of that though, please read and enjoy! Reviews are nice too. :3**

**Chapter 9- Liz and Patty's Second Chance**

The Thompson sister's ship finally managed to get away from Tutkii, leaving all that dark past behind. Liz groaned just at the thought of having one of _his_ goons on her ship. As usual, Patty and Keith were arguing about something petty.

"Keeeiiiiith, I just wanna see your weapon form..." Patty whined.

"No! Why should I transform just so you can control me?" Keith shouted, running away from the blonde girl pursuing him.

"Pwease?" She grabbed his arm and gave him a puppy dog face.

Keith rolled his eyes. "If I do, will you leave me alone after?"

"Sure!" Patty squealed with delight as the orange-haired boy turned into a sharp cutlass. She caught him clumsily, almost cutting off her own hand.

"Careful," Keith admonished. "I don't wanna be responsible for your injuries."

Kid was arranging the maps Liz had sloppily piled on a nearby table. He glanced up for a moment, only to do a double-take. His eyes slowly widened with realization. "LIZ! PATTY HAS A SWORD!"

Liz slammed her door open, hitting Kid in the face in the process. "WHERE?" She screamed, finally spotting the two weapons at the far end of the ship.

Patty was running around giggling madly, brandishing her sword like it was a child's toy. She accidentally cut one of the thick ropes holding the main sail. The sail fell gracefully down on top of Liz, muffling her screams.

Kid got back up, still seeing stars from his intimate greeting with Liz's door. He looked over groggily, only to see a hideous pile of cloth that was once the perfect main sail. "NOOOOOO!" He screamed, dropping on both knees.

Patty was still causing anarchy without even knowing it. She jumped onto the pile of cloth, not realizing her sister was underneath it. When Patty landed on a soft, cushiony surface that screamed, she quickly got back off, still laughing.

Liz ripped off the sail, practically radiating a dark aura. "PATTY! C'MERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Liz chased Patty, who had dropped the sword. Keith transformed back, rubbing his head. "Damn girl, I told her to not drop me..."

Kid was still in shock over his traumatic encounter with the sail. "It... It's so... ASYMMETRICAL!" He cried, rolling on the floor in a puddle of his own tears.

Finally, Liz caught up to Patty and tackled her to the ground. Just as Liz was about to rip her sister's hair out, the boat lurched forward suddenly.

Kid raised his head for a second out of his depression to find a sandy beach staring back at him. "LAND HO!" Patty shouted, sneaking away from her sister. She giggled and jumped onto a big pile of sand as her friends unboarded the ship.

"This must be Reddine," Kid said, checking one of the maps and putting it back neatly.

"Yay! Now we can rob that..." Patty was cut off by someone grabbing her arms. Liz too was restrained. She tried to resist, but the men holding her surpassed her own strength.

"HEY! Who the hell are you?" Liz screamed at the unidentified men, who now had her, her sister, and Keith in handcuffs.

"Death City police," one of them bellowed, flashing a shiny badge. "We were ordered to take Death the Kid back to Death City and to arrest his captors," the officer narrowed his eyes. "Lord Death warned me that they might be two blonde girls."

"But you...!" Patty was interrupted by her sister.

"Stop, Patty. It's okay. It's over now." Liz sighed and hung her head.

"Elizabeth Thompson, Patricia Thompson, and Keith Frieson, I am placing you under arrest for kidnapping the lord's son and for multiple counts of theft, armed burglary, and murder." The officer crossed his arms proudly.

Liz lifted her head and grinned up in the officer's face. "There, looks like you bastards finally caught us. Happy?" She smirked.

"Don't give me..." The officer was interrupted by a quiet voice.

"No." Kid said in a low, menacing tone.

"What was that, sir?" The officer leaned down so he was at Kid's level.

"NO!" Kid shouted, clenching his fists. "This is not what I wanted," he said a little quieter. "Is there any way you can release these girls?" Kid asked the officer, confidently looking him straight in the eye with a fierce look of determination.

"I'm sorry sir, those are your father's orders," the officer replied, not returning the eye contact with Kid. "We were told to throw your captors in jail and take you back to your mansion; we can't disobey that."

"I don't want to go back!" Kid said, his voice cracking with emotion. "These are my friends!"

The officers shot each other nervous glances. "Here," Kid said, calming down a bit. "Let me talk to my father first. DO NOT put them in jail yet."

"But sir, we..." The officer was interrupted again by Kid.

"No buts. I have the right to consult my father before any further action is taken."

The police force, Kid, and the Thompson crew boarded the ship that was to go back to Death City. The whole ride there was uncomfortably silent, as Liz, Patty, and Keith were still handcuffed and not allowed to talk to Kid.

A few hours later, the vessel pulled into the massive port of Death City. The prisoners were escorted off of the ship by the police, and Kid, accompanied by the head police chief, followed shortly behind.

They got into a cart and drove up the steep hill to Death's mansion. When they finally arrived, Kid ordered everybody to stay in the cart until he was finished talking with his father. When he lifted and dropped the heavy, skull-shaped knocker, the door was almost instantly answered by Death's trusty maid, Sarah.

"Oh! Young master, I..." Sarah was cut off by Kid's hand.

"Where is my father?" He asked sternly.

"U-upstairs in his room, milord," Sarah stuttered, then bowed hastily and hurried off.

Kid started his trek up the long spiral staircase leading to his father's chamber. When he finally reached it, he knocked on the closed door. "Come in~" was the cheery response from inside.

Kid stepped cautiously into the room, afraid of his father's reaction. Right now, it felt as if he was walking on eggshells around his father. "Oh, Kiddo! How nice to see you! I'm so glad you're back!" Lord Death clapped his large hands and tilted his head. "Did those nasty pirates hurt you in any way?"

Kid disregarded his father's question. "Father, I have to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it, Kiddo?" He took a long sip from his little flowered teacup.

"Is..." Kid looked away, not having the courage to look straight at his father.

"Is...?" Death mimicked, tilting his head again.

Kid looked down and nervously yelled, "Is there any way the prisoners can serve their time in the mansion instead of jail?" Kid's heart was beating a mile a minute. Now that he'd actually said the question, it sounded absolutely ridiculous. "They didn't do a single thing to me, and... and they're really nice people deep down, and..." Kid tried to defend his argument, but found himself sounding unreasonable.

Lord Death was silent for a minute. Since he always wore a mask, Kid could not tell his reaction. Suddenly, the old man burst out laughing. About a minute later when he finished, he wiped away a tear and grew serious. "Now Kid, you know those 'friends' of yours have killed multiple people and caused strife for hundreds of innocent civilians, right?"

"I know, but Father, I..." Kid struggled to find the right words. "I... I love them. They've grown to become my best friends, and they are the only thing I look forward to every day. Please..." Kid started to tear up. "Please don't throw them in jail... give them a second chance," Kid wiped his eyes. "They deserve it."

Lord Death remained silent for a few more minutes, sipping at his tea occasionally. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Kiddo." Kid felt as if his heart had just been dropped from the top of a skyscraper onto a bed of nails. "You and I both know the reputation of the Wakeman family."

Kid looked up, confusion evident in his bright golden eyes. "Wakeman...?"

"Yes," Death continued. "The Wakemans have gotten away with countless murders for centuries. I couldn't just let one of their accomplices go freely."

It all clicked in Kid's head. _He must mean Keith..._ "However," Death pointed his large index finger in the air. "The Thompson's crimes aren't nearly as severe as the Wakeman's. They aren't minor crimes at all, but I will make an exception. I will double their sentence, and in return, they will be forced to become servants in my mansion. Is that better?" Death asked his son in a cheery tone.

Kid couldn't believe his ears. All he could do was stare at his father in shock. "Of course, being a maid in _my_ house won't be any walk in the park!" Death smacked his fist to his palm. "I'll make them do grueling tasks, like cooking, cleaning, laundry, and worst of all... GARDENING!" Death laughed an evil-sounding laugh.

Kid was so overjoyed, he couldn't move from the spot he was standing in. _Liz and Patty... They'll be safe._

**xXxXxXx**

Liz grumbled and fidgeted in her seat. One of the police officers eyed her warily, but she just avoided his gaze and muttered expletives to herself.

After a while, Kid came back out of the mansion. He told the orders of his father to the police chief, and the tall man nodded solemnly. "Keith Frieson," the officer droned, "we'll be taking you to jail shortly. Thompsons," he nodded at the two blonde girls in the back, "you come with me."

The sisters got out of the car, perplexed. What was going on?

Kid approached the two of them, smiling like it was the best day of his life. He handed both Liz and Patty a little black bundle of cloth. "What the hell is this?" Liz held up the clothing and her eyes widened.

"It's your new uniform," Kid simply stated. "From now on, you will be serving your sentences as my new maids."

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N: Yay! It's done! I'm almost to the end of my story. :') (not really, I still plan on having like 2-4 more chapters :P) Did you like it? Please tell me your thoughts in a review!**

**P.S. Totally random… but Vic Mignogna is my freakin' HERO. XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Apologies!

**A/N: I'm sorry people who are reading this story! I told you in my last chapter that there were gonna be like, 2-4 more chapters. WEEELLL... I kinda lied. I've decided to cut off the story here. You'll just have to leave the rest up to your imagination. :3**

**Please forgive me! MANY APOLOGIES!**

**~Crystal**


End file.
